mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Richard Cansino
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor | alias = Steve Davis, Vincent Hatcher, Edward Villa, Richard Hayworth, Damon Phillips, Jason Bigley | gender = Male | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = Rita Hayworth (aunt) | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = Naruto as Izumo Kamizuki/Misumi Tsurugi Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy as Kegler Rurouni Kenshin as Kenshin Himura Trigun as Legato Bluesummers | website = | agent = }} Richard Cansino (Born August 10, 1953 in Los Angeles, California) is an American voice actor. He is also known as Richard Hayworth because he is the nephew of Rita Hayworth. He is arguably best known for his portrayal of Himura Kenshin from the anime adaptation of Rurouni Kenshin. Filmography Television * Star Trek: The Next Generation - "Deja Q" - Dr. Garin Anime Roles * Argento Soma - Mr. X * Bastard!! - Kall-Su * Bleach - Daiji Hirasago (The Bull of Kusajishi) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo - King Nosehair, Additional voices * Cyborg 009 - Jean-Paul, Apollo * Digimon: Digital Monsters - Pixiemon (Adventure), Guardromon (Tamers), Arbormon (Frontier), * Fighting Spirit - Payao, Kenta Kobashi,Referee, * Fist of the North Star - Joker * Flint the Time Detective - Dr. Bernard Goodman * Gatchaman (1994) - Joe * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Various * Initial D - Kyoichi Sudo * Heat Guy J - Boma * Kikaider - Gill's Assistant * Kyo Kara Maoh! - Geigen Huber * Lily C.A.T. - Walt * Lupin the Third - Additional Voices * Mirage of Blaze - Takaya Ohgi * Mobile Suit Gundam (movie trilogy) - Hayato Kobayashi * Naruto - Izumo Kamizuki, Misumi Tsurugi, Additional voices * Nightwalker - Tatsuhiko Shido * Noein - Kuina * Patlabor the Movie 3 - Asuma Shinohara (as Richard Hayworth) * Prince of Tennis - Kawamura Takashi * Pilot Candiate - Azuma Hijikata * Rurouni Kenshin - Kenshin Himura * Scryed - Emergy Maxfell * Space Pirate Captain Harlock: The Endless Odyssey - Tadashi Daiba * Stellvia - Pierre Takida * Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie - Vega * Street Fighter II V - Vega (Animaze Dub) * Street Fighter Alpha Generations - Ryu * Tenchi Muyo! - Seiryo Tennan (OVA 2, Toonami Version) * Tenchi in Tokyo - Tsugaru * Tenchi Muyo in Love 2 - Yosho * The Prince of Tennis - Takashi Kawamura * The Twelve Kingdoms - Aozaru * Trigun - Legato Bluesummers * Witch Hunter Robin - Yutaka Kobari * Wrath of the Ninja - Ranmaru * X - Daisuke Saiki * Zatch Bell! - Lance Live action voiceovers * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - King Sphinx, Eye Guy, Weaveworm, Cardiatron, Jellyfish Warrior (uncredited) * Power Rangers: Turbo - Clockster (uncredited) * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy - Kegler * Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue - Cobra Monster * Power Rangers: Time Force - Ironspike * Power Rangers: Wild Force - Jindrax (first 4 episodes) * Onmyoji - Fujiwara no Morosuke Movie roles * Digimon: Battle of Adventurers - Labramon * Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence - Wakabayashi * Sakura Wars: The Movie - Patrick Hamilton * Ninja Scroll - Urimaru Video games roles * Assassin's Creed - Majd Addin, Peasant * Bushido Blade 2 - Kaun (as Richard Hayworth) * Dynasty Warriors 4 - Pang Tong (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends - Pang Tong (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires - Pang Tong, Jiang Wei (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5 - Pang Tong, Sima Yi (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends - Pang Tong, Sima Yi (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires - Pang Tong, Sima Yi (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 6 - Pang Tong (uncredited) * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja - Jiraiya, Izumo Kamizuki * Radiata Stories - Cross Ward (uncredited) * Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles - Alfred Ashford * Samurai Warriors - Yoshimoto Imagawa (uncredited) * Shadow Hearts: Covenant - Lenny Curtis, Kurando Inugami, Blanca (as Todd Hodges) * Silent Bomber - Benoit Manderubrot (as Richard Hayworth) * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - Demetrio, Azazer (uncredited) * Suikoden IV - Helmut (uncredited) * The Bouncer - Dauragon C. Mikado (as Richard Hayworth) * Warriors Orochi - Pang Tong, Sima Yi (uncredited) * Warriors Orochi 2 - Pang Tong, Sima Yi (uncredited) * Xenosaga Episode I - Wilhelm Trivia Cansino has voiced three characters also voiced by Toshihiko Seki: Legato Bluesummers in Trigun (credited as Richard Cansino), Takaya Ohgi or Kagetora Uesugi in Mirage of Blaze (Cansino credited as Edward Villa) and Kall-su in "Bastard!". External links * Category:1953 births Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Los Angeles, California Category:American people of Spanish descent ja:リチャード・カンシーノ fi:Richard Cansino